metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMG/Archive 1
Metroid II: Return of Samus - Item Updates I hope you don't think I was going behind your back on the Category: Items update for the Big Energy Ball and Missile Battery items or anything (FYI, the reason I did that is because they are on-field permanent items rather than stations found within their own rooms). Thanks for the "Energy Station" revision on the Big Energy Ball item though - I'd forgotten about those boogers in Super Metroid (although since I just played SP/M3 for the upteenth time about half a year ago, you think I would've remembered >_<). Anyway, thanks for the Metroid II links. I'm kinda picky on Metroid II because it happens to be my favorite game in the series (yes, I'm probably nuts, but it's also the first Metroid game I ever beat although I often justify it because of its many additions to the staples of the series). Thanks. ^_^ :Actually I don't think your nuts. It's a pretty nice game over all. MarioGalaxy2433g5 22:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Sonic Visor Would you care to explain your reasoning and the target for the merge? We don't merge without a good reason, and we can't merge if there is no destination other than /dev/null. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk| ) 00:10, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Well Sonic Visor clearly refers to the Echo Visor. In the very article sonic visor it was called the Echo Visor. If not merge at least make it a redirect.MarioGalaxy2433g5 19:29, 8 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Broken Links That's just an example of what a broken link is.Jack-026 00:20, 13 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Talkheader bot Yeah, I was thinking about that, but I ran into a couple of problems. #Most Wikipedia bots run on the Wikimedia ToolServer, and I am not sure what the Wikia equivalent of that is; for that reason, the bot might have to be global for the entire Wikia (thus making such a bot impossible, since it would have to be Wikitroid specific) #I was trying to program in Perl, the programming language that would be most appropriate for the bot, but I seem to have lost my skill at it, because I had no need for it, instead, I am now best at HTML, BASIC, ActionScript, and Visual Basic. Although Perl is not too dissimilar from those, I would still have to catch up on it again if I don't want to risk damaging something. #:Alternative: I could nag my friend (who knows a ton about Perl, uses it almost every day) to make the bot, but problem 1 still stands in the way. --[[wikipedia:User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4'{ENWP}]] (Talk| ) 03:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Category Thing Thanks for correcting me on that category thing, by the way. Darqlink51 01:01, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hi , I've just made you an administrator; a bureaucrat, actually, which mainly means you can make other users admins. I just want you to look at the and the deletion policy and the protection policy. Also, never block IP addresses forever and always be nice to other contributors. You can also edit the MediaWiki namespace; however, I suggest you only edit them if you know what you are doing as these pages deal with the wiki's interface. Other than that, I hope you enjoy your new "powers"! Also, nice job adding to the articles! You really didn't have to do that; I was planning on setting up a bot to do it as it's very long and boring to add that template to over 700 articles. Again, nice job!--Richard 03:00, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Easy, there I noticed what you said to User:Gabriel1997. I wouldn't block unless he actually creates a new fanon article instead of simply editing the ones he already did make. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 06:10, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :BTW, congratulations on promotion! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 06:12, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :From Wikipedia: The first rule of being an administrator: Be Kind :Second Rule: Never, ever, bluff. Warning is different from bluffing :At least, that is what I am told on Wikipedia. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 23:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Need second opinion Does General Dysisa look like fanon to you? I wasn't certain, so I didn't delete it right away. If it is, go ahead and delete it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 02:26, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Don't care. So I edited someone's talk page that can't figure out how to work something as simple as a Wiki. Boo hoo. Leave all the messages you want, because this is registered on my spam email, and the only reason I saw that you left your comment is because I was signing up for yet another site I'll use for half an hour before never visiting again. Enjoy leaving your pointless messages, though.